Alcools
by Shinrin
Summary: Deux verres... Puis trois... Et plus... Et puis voilà. UPDATE! Petite suite en passant...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: aucun de ces charmants messieurs ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété d'une certain JKR. ;; Mais attention, hein, de nouvelles informations concernant cette femme nous serons transmises le 16 juillet, et s'il s'avère qu'elle maltraite ses persos... Je préviens les services de protection des maraudeurs, moi, hein...

**Rating** : PG pour montrage de mauvais exemple (noooon, boire c'est paaaaas bien...)

**Note** : s'inspirer de ses amis à la Fête de la Musique pour écrire des fics, c'est paaaaaas bien non plus. ... ... D'un autre côté, si on vous fournit l'inspiration pour un fic, qui irait refuser ? ;;

* * *

Sirius lança à Remus un petit regard en coin, manqua sa cible de quelques dizaines de centimètres, et dut se concentrer pour pouvoir se focaliser dignement sur le garçon assis par terre, jambes molles, dos appuyé contre le mur poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante.

Remus regardait son verre avec l'air d'un philosophe de la bouteille. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit.

_-_Alors ? Tu trouves ça bon, finalement, pas vrai, Mr le Préfet ?

Remus ne leva pas la tête, resta bien concentré sur son verre, comme s'il venait d'y découvrir la réponse à tous les mystères de l'univers. Après quelques millions de microsecondes, il finit par répondre d'une voix traînante.

_-_C'est... assez... bon, finalement.

Il prenait son temps pour articuler ses mots, les roulait longtemps dans sa bouche comme s'il avait eu peur de les écorcher en les prononçant.

_-_Mais au départ... Je veux dire... Le premier verre... C'était... C'était...

Dans un coin de la chambre, derrière le lit plus précisément, James éclata de rire.

_-_T'aurais dû voir ta tête, Mooooony ! Quand t'as bu la première gorgée... La gueule que tu tirais !

Il partit d'un grand rire goguenard, et manqua de s'étouffer. A sa décharge, rire quand on a la tête à l'envers n'est pas si agréable que ça.

Remus l'ignora et continua de se concentrer sur son énonciation prudente.

_-_C'était... C'était...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_-_Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Deux yeux couleur miel se posèrent sur Sirius, cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

_-_Mon cerveau est parti.

Le rire de James redémarra de plus belle.

_-_Sirius ! Sirius... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de mon cerveau pour passer les ASPICs...

Sirius tenta d'arrêter de fixer les yeux inquiets qui le clouaient sur place. Il battit des paupières et essaya de se focaliser sur le problème actuel : le cerveau de Remus était parti.

Il réfléchit un instant. Mais il eut beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Quelque chose gémit à côté du genou de Remus, et un corps lutta pour lever la tête vers eux. Peter semblait un peu traumatisé.

_-_Je crois que mon cerveau est parti aussi ! Je vais tout rater et maman peindra ma chambre en mauve !

Des petites larmes brillèrent un moment dans ses yeux, puis disparurent, remplacées par un sourire plein d'espoir.

_-_On pourrait mettre des articles dans le journal ! Et Sherlock Holmes retrouvera Messieurs les Cerveaux !

Sur ces paroles pleines d'espoir, la tête de Peter retrouva sa place première sur le plancher. Pendant un moment, il continua de délirer à voix basse, murmurant des histoires de petites annonces et de types infâmes appelés Moriarty.

Sirius cligna des yeux pour tenter de se concentrer un peu plus. Le monde était flou. Le monde était devenu un brouillard entouré de coton, le monde était une peinture noyée par de l'eau ; non, en fait, la peinture avait surtout été noyée par les bouteilles de Firewhisky que James avait trouvées on ne sait où.

Le monde-nuage retrouva un semblant de consistance quand quelque chose se posa sur son poignet, quelque chose de ferme et de mou à la fois. Sirius leva le bras, et découvrit une main autour de son poignet. La main menait à un bras. Qui était lui-même attaché à un corps. Qui contenait les yeux aimantés de Remus.

Il resta un moment à les regarder sans rien dire, ces deux billes qui luisaient un peu à la lumière des bougies, puis finit par remarquer que les deux yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude, et que la main agrippée à lui broyait son poignet.

Quand la douleur devint insupportable, Sirius finit par comprendre que Remus était très angoissé par le départ de son cerveau. Et qu'il fallait peut-être faire quelque chose avant de perdre un membre.

Avec peine, il se traîna aux côtés de Remus, leva lentement son bras prisonnier de l'étreinte de Moony, et le passa autour des épaules du garçon.

_-_T'inquiète pas, Moony... j'suis sûr que le vieux garde des doubles des cerveaux des préfets dans son armoire. Tu sais, la grande, celle du fond. Celle toute noire. Avec des dessins rouges. Dans le même style que le caleçon de James.

A côté de lui, Remus sembla se détendre, se laisser convaincre. Lentement, il relâcha le poignet de Sirius. Les muscles de son corps se détendirent sensiblement. Sa tête vint rouler sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse vienne refaire surface dans la voix de Remus, juste un peu, en traître, au milieu de mots à peine murmurés.

_-_Mais... S'il ne veut pas me le donner... ? Parce que... j'ai été un mauvais préfet... Qu'on a trop bu... Que...

Mais Sirius refusa de sentir la tête lourde quitter son épaule pour partir dans un nouveau voyage pour l'angoisse. Il passa une main sur le front de Remus, l'obligea à rester en place. Il posa même son menton fermement contre la tête pour l'empêcher de partir.

_-_Chhhht, Moony. S'il veut pas te le rendre... Eh ben... Ca veut dire que c'est un con. Alors... Tu viendras vivre avec moi. On va fonder un royaume anti-cons.

La tête se reposa contre son épaule, et Remus s'apaisa un moment.

Il y eut un grognement, un bruit comme un corps qui se laisse lentement chuter au sol ; une main apparut sur le couvre-lit, se raccrocha aux montants de bois usés par le temps, et tira un corps tant et si bien que James finit par apparaître devant eux, debout, le regard enfiévré.

_-_Il le rendra, le cerveau de Moony ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

Pause dramatique. James mit à profit le moment de flottement pour consolider son équilibre en s'agrippant des deux mains au bois du lit.

_-_Parce que le vieux Dumbie est raide dingue des préfets ! Voilà pourquoi !

Remus et Sirius levèrent simultanément les yeux vers James, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. James leur jeta un regard incrédule.

_-_Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous voulez une preuve ? C'est ça ?

Pas de réponse. James prit ça comme un oui.

_-_Regardez ! Ce matin !

James devait se sentir particulièrement inspiré, parce que, dans un grand élan de courage, il lâcha soudain le lit pour pouvoir avancer vers eux sans aucun appui.

Sa démarche était coulante, aussi fluide qu'en temps normal, mais il oscillait parfois vers la gauche ou la droite, l'espace d'une demi seconde. ...Et puis d'habitude, il ne roulait pas des hanches comme ça. Ce dernier élément fut expliqué quelques secondes plus tard quand James s'arrêta pour expliquer sur un ton de confidence :

_-_J'imite Evans, là.

Cette information éclairante fut accueillie par un chœur de 'oooooh', et James trouva que le public était assez chaud pour qu'il puisse continuer sa prestation.

Ce qui consista à faire de petits bonds sur place, en évitant de tomber, tout en poussant de petits cris d'une voix trop aiguë.

_-_Monsieur, Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Il s'arrêta de sautiller tout à coup, visiblement embêté par quelque chose.

_-_Sirius ? Faut que tu fasses Dumbie.

_-_Rêve.

James poussa un soupir, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

_-_...Peter ?

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis une bouillie de mots s'éleva dans la chambre, formant quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à :

_-_Ouimademoisellequepuisjefairepourvousaideeeer ?

James roula une nouvelle fois des hanches.

_-_Monsieur, quelques « personnes mal intentionnées » viennent « se rincer l'oeil » quand les filles se douchent, est-ce que vous pourriez mettre un ou dix sorts de protection silvousplaitmerciiiiiii !

Il agita un peu les épaules pour exhiber ce qui semblait être une poitrine imaginaire. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

L'instant d'après, James était occupé à remonter ses manches, tout balancements de hanches oubliés, en demandant :

_-_Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a fait, le vieux, hein, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Sur le bras de James s'étalaient les mots « Je ne dois pas espionner les demoiselles même si elles sont tout à fait charmantes. »

Il exhiba la phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'une blessure de guerre, puis finit par s'arrêter net ; Il se dressa devant eux, droit comme la justice.

_-_Vous voyez ? Dumbie est raide dingue des préfets !

Puis le monde se mit à tanguer autour de lui, ou peut-être que c'était son corps qui oscillait et pas le monde, et il s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit.

Ils l'observèrent un moment, cachalot échoué sur les draps, et puis Remus finit par demander lentement :

_-_Il y aura qui... dans ton royaume anti...cons ?

Sirius tenta de réfléchir un moment à la composition d'un royaume anti-con digne de ce nom, mais ses synapses lui faisaient mal en travaillant, alors il décida plutôt d'improviser.

_-_Il y aura moi. Je serai le roi. Vu que c'est mon idée.

Remus hocha la tête, et Sirius considéra que c'était plutôt bon signe.

_-_Et puis il y aura toi.

Là, il marqua un temps pour tenter de réfléchir, mais ne réussit pas à aboutir à grand-chose. A part...

_-_Euh... Tu feras la reine.

Remus se raidit et se dégagea pour le regarder avec quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à l'indignement du mâle insulté dans sa virilité. S'il n'avait pas articulé aussi soigneusement, ça aurait presque pu le faire.

_-_Pourquoi... Pourquoi je dois faire... la fille ?

Sirius le fixa un moment, tenta lui aussi de répondre à cette question. Quelque chose lui murmurait des réponses qui ressemblaient à « parce que tu es aussi Préfet que les filles », ou « parce que vu le temps que tu passes à discuter avec cette débile d'Evans, si t'es pas déjà devenu une fille, ce sera un miracle », ou encore « parce que j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre fasse la reine ». Mais Son cerveau était encore assez en forme pour pouvoir lui transmettre qu'à priori, Remus n'allait aimer aucune de ces différentes réponses.

Il décida donc de s'arrêter sur la solution la plus simple :

_-_Parce que j'ai décidé.

Le côté définitif de la réponse réduisit Remus au silence, et Sirius se félicita mentalement.

Le garçon se cala à nouveau contre lui, et ils se remirent à observer James. Finalement, Remus poussa un petit soupir.

_-_Tu devrais... Tu devrais choisir une fille... Pour être ta reine.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots lui fassent mal. Mais c'est ce qui se passa. Quelque chose se tordit dans sa gorge. Ca tenait peut-être au ton de Remus. Ou à la phrase en elle-même. En tous cas, ça n'appelait qu'une seule réponse.

_-_Non. ...D'ailleurs y aura pas de filles dans mon royaume.

Il sentait que Remus allait encore poser une question, alors il préféra prendre les devants.

_-_Les filles sont chiantes.

James leur dédia un grognement d'approbation, et Sirius eut le sentiment d'avoir énoncé une vérité profonde, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Peter émerge au milieu du silence.

_-_Les filles font des supers gâteaux.

Ils considérèrent l'information pendant cinq bonnes minutes. ... Peter n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là, il fallait le reconnaître.

_-_Bon... Y aura des filles à la cuisine.

Peter devait se sentir en veine en ce moment, parce qu'il décida d'ajouter un autre commentaire.

_-_Et elles savent bien décorer. Et faire des vêtements. Et nettoyer.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_D'accord. Y aura des filles pour s'occuper des maisons.

Il y eut une petite inspiration d'air montrant que Peter se préparait à avancer un autre argument, alors Sirius se dépêcha d'ajouter d'un ton catégorique :

_-_Et c'est tout.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit plus rien, et Sirius se contenta de rester là, de fermer les yeux et de savourer le vide qui lui emplissait la tête.

Une éternité plus tard, le corps de Remus bougea contre le sien. A contrecoeur, Sirius rouvrit les yeux ; un visage inquiet apparut dans son champ de vision.

_-_Sirius... Dans ton royaume... Est-ce qu'il y aura... les Beatles ?

Il ne réussit pas à retenir un grommellement excédé. Remus les gonflait avec ses Beatles depuis au moins... au moins... depuis un bout de temps. D'accord, au début, ça avait été drôle de ramener de la musique moldue chez lui et de voir la tête de sa mère. Mais maintenant... Bon sang, Remus pouvait vivre sans les quatre chevelus, non ?

Sirius jeta un autre coup d'oeil à Remus. ... ... Peut-être pas.

Il serra les dents et se força à bouger, prenant appui sur le mur pour réussir à se mettre debout. Remus le suivait des yeux d'un air inquiet. Il ne lui prêta pas attention, continua sa progression vers la porte branlante, l'ouvrit, et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Trois jurons et deux cris étouffés plus tard, il réapparut dans la petite pièce, une vieille boîte en carton à la main. Il avança vers Remus avec un sourire fier de lui, et se laissa tomber au sol, à côté de l'autre garçon.

_-_Y aura pas les Beatles, Moony. Y aura mieux que ça.

Il lui tendit la boîte.

_-_Y aura les meilleurs musiciens de leur génération. Sélectionnés par un expert et soumis à un entraînement rigoureux !

Remus ouvrit la boîte.

Regarda les 4 grillons qui s'y trouvaient.

Referma la boîte.

Regarda Sirius.

Puis il vînt à nouveau s'installer contre Sirius, et son haleine était riche de parfums ambrés. Sirius s'installa confortablement, ferma les yeux. Il sentait battre le coeur de Remus, le sentait sourire. Il sentit chacun des mots sortir des lèvres de Remus et résonner en lui :

_-_Oui... Ce sera un royaume magnifique...

Les étoiles dansaient.

* * *

...Et pendant que tout le monde boit joyeusement, la seconde partie de Louverie n'avance pas. ;;; Mon BA non plus, vous me direz. 


	2. Lendemains

**Disclaimer :** au regard des informations transmises le 16 juillet, je ne sais toujours pas si je dois maudire JKR ou la laisser vivre encore un peu pour qu'elle répare ses erreurs... Hmmm...

**Note :** Alcool ayant apparemment plu (et vu que j'avais bien aimé l'écrire... ), voilà de quoi faire la suite que certain(e)s ont demandé. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que c'est pas tout à fait le même style... Ce fic ne fait pas directement suite à Alcools, la scène a lieu au moins un an après, pendant des vacances d'été. Ce n'est pas le lendemain de la soirée où Remus s'est saoulé avec les autres, mais j'ai quand même voulu le mettre en 'suite', vu que ça reste un lendemain comme un autre.

**Note2:** pardoooon, je ne fais pas les réponses aux reviews ici... J'attends de voir si oui ou non, FFnet les a interdites...

**Rating :** PG encore, pour rester dans le même style...

**

* * *

**

**Lendemains **

James fit quelques pas hésitants dans la cuisine, en se protégeant les yeux d'une main. Il réussit à trouver la table en tâtonnant de l'autre, et finit par s'échouer sur un des bancs de bois. Sa tête atterrit avec un bruit sourd entre une tartine de confiture à moitié entamée et la jarre de café de Maître Waker.

Remus tenta très fort de compatir. Vraiment. Il se répéta que James était un ami de ses meilleurs amis, un Maraudeur, il fallait être solidaires... Il dut se mordre très fort l'intérieur des joues pour étouffer le sourire narquois qui menaçait de s'installer de manière durable sur ses lèvres.

Il ne réussit pas, par contre, à retenir un « James... ? Tu veux un verre de jus d'orange ? du thé ? du café ? » dans lequel on sentait de grosses louches d'amusement.

La tête noire posée sur la table poussa un grognement de douleur, qui résonna dans tout le corps de l'adolescent ; il réussit à se redresser par paliers, prenant appui sur la table en s'aidant de ses coudes. Deux mains tremblantes vinrent masser un visage défait : la réponse de James fut une bouillie ressemblant à « gnanmâultêt ». Remus étouffa un nouveau sourire.

James réussit à maintenir sa tête en l'air pendant un instant, paupières rougies, yeux vitreux, fut pris d'un hoquet, lutta pour n'en rien laisser paraître et garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Sa tête replongea vers la table.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une ombre daigna se joindre à eux.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air pâle : il avait le teint cireux. Des cernes presque violettes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés, étaient à présent emmêlés, pendant des deux côtés de son visage amaigri. Il avait jeté sur ses épaules une chemise sale ; le pantalon avait dû se perdre quelque part : il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

Malgré son état, il restait debout, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. L'effort que cela lui demandait se lisait clairement grâce à ses mâchoires serrées.

Avec un soupir, Remus arrêta de siroter son thé, interrompit sa lecture du Daily Prophet, et se leva pour rejoindre son ami.

Sirius tenta de garder la tête haute ; il posa ses yeux gris sur Remus et considéra froidement l'épaule proposée. Il voulut faire un pas seul, eut l'impression que la pièce se mettait à tanguer, et dut se résoudre à s'appuyer sur Remus pour atteindre la table du petit déjeuner.

Remus voulut l'asseoir à côté de James, mais Sirius désigna du coin de l'oeil une chaise en osier à côté du coin de table où Remus finissait de lire le journal. La chaise avait cet avantage majeur que l'on pouvait s'y effondrer tout en gardant une posture plus ou moins digne.

Remus envisagea un moment de jouer au jeu « qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner », juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir les grimaces se succéder sur le visage de Sirius, parce que le moindre son serait de trop pour ses oreilles ou que son cerveau devait être traversé de lames d'acier chaque fois qu'il fallait réfléchir.

L'air sombre de Sirius le convainquit de renoncer à ce type de réjouissances.

Remus lui jeta des regards discrets par-dessus son mug. Sirius avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la veille. Et pourtant, le retour du bar du village avait battu des records. Remus n'avait jamais vu l'autre jeune homme dans cet état. Sirius s'était laissé porter avec reconnaissance, avait laissé de côté sa fierté héréditaire, même quand Remus avait du lui parler comme à un enfant pour le faire avancer, même quand il avait fallu courir en urgence vers le fossé et tenir ses cheveux pendant que son corps était agité par les vomissements.

Les images de ces mèches de cheveux noires trempées de sueur, collant à ce front pâle, lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette fois, il fut prit de pitié.

Il reposa son thé, attendit que les yeux de Sirius se posent sur lui, et l'invita à demander ce qu'il voulait d'un mouvement de tête.

Sirius se concentra un moment, fit quelques mouvements pour échauffer sa bouche pâteuse, et finit par articuler d'une voix cassée :

_-_Verre. Œuf. Ginseng.

Remus cligna les yeux, mais ne tenta pas de protester. Il se leva et partit en quête des différents ingrédients.

Trouver un verre ne fut pas compliqué ; Mme Potter avait disposé suffisamment de verres propres sur le plateau du petit déjeuner. L'œuf posa plus de problèmes. Les Potters n'avaient pas de réfrigérateur, et Remus n'avait pas séjourné assez longtemps chez les parents de James pour savoir où les sorciers pouvaient avoir décidé de conserver des œufs. Heureusement, il souleva par hasard un pot de terre posé à côté de la cuisinière, dans lequel il découvrit une bonne douzaine d'œufs. Problème réglé, donc.

Restait le ginseng. Remus grimaça. Où était-il censé en trouver ? Et surtout... A quoi cela pouvait-il ressembler ?

Les parents de James s'étant absentés pour le week-end, l'option 'appeler à l'aide un adulte responsable' était éliminée. Il allait falloir faire avec les moyens du bord... Remus sentait venir le mal de tête.

_-_Hmmm... James ?

Un vague « Mgrf ? » émergea de son ami. Remus préféra prendre ça comme un signe positif.

_-_Est-ce que vous avez du... du ginseng ?

_-_Mgrf.

_-_Et... Tu sais où il est ?

_-_Mgrf.

_-_Euh... Bon. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est à la cave ?

_-_Gnon.

_-_Dans la cuisine ?

_-_Mgrf.

_-_Dans un tiroir ?

_-_Gnon.

Six Gnon et trois Mgrf plus tard, Remus tenait à la main de longues racines fines. Sirius accepta le cadeau avec un vague signe de tête de remerciement.

Les racines furent broyées à grand peine à l'aide du plat de la lame d'un couteau à beurre, et rejoignirent l'œuf dans le verre. Sirius tira d'on ne sait où un petit sachet de papier jaunâtre, et en vida une partie du contenu. Une fine poussière noire vint s'échouer sur le jaune d'œuf.

Remus dut battre les différents ingrédients à l'aide d'une fourchette. Quand il rendit le verre à Sirius, il avait obtenu une substance poisseuse, d'un marron sale, et à l'odeur moyennement appétissante.

Sirius considéra le verre de ses yeux fatigués, rassembla son courage, et prit deux gorgées. Une grimace tordit sa bouche, mais ce fut tout. Il ferma les yeux, prit deux grandes inspirations, se massa les tempes...

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pas grand-chose de changé. Mais Remus comprit que son état devait pourtant s'être nettement amélioré : il n'y avait plus au fond de son regard cette étincelle promettant la mort à quiconque faisant un bruit de trop.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, se pencha vers James, et le força à se redresser. Il porta le verre aux lèvres de Prongs, et vida le reste de la boisson gluante dans sa bouche.

Il n'y eut rien, d'abord, puis les yeux de James s'ouvrirent d'un coup, un cri dégoûté sortit de sa bouche, et il se rua hors de table pour rincer ses papilles à grands coups de jet d'eau.

Sirius lui lança un regard moqueur, puis retourna son attention vers Remus, haussant un sourcil élégant :

_-_Et... pourquoi Monsieur Moony n'est pas affecté par le syndrome des lendemains difficiles comme nous autres ?

Les yeux de Sirius avaient accroché un rayon de lumière. A cause de ses cheveux emmêlés et de son teint pâle, on aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir du sommeil, qu'il était encore au lit, alangui par les songes. Sa chemise était grande ouverte... Remus détourna le regard précipitamment.

_-_Je... Je n'ai pas bu autant que vous.

_-_Et alors ? Tu as bu trois verres de moins que moi. Trois. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi frais que Miss Devonshire.

Avec un petit sourire, Remus capitula.

_-_Je récupère vite.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil padfootien.

_-_Disons que la lycanthropie n'a pas que des désavantages.

Sirius eut un sourire, qui s'élargit encore quand James se laissa tomber sur le banc, bouche rincée et air furieux.

_-_Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc dégueulasse ?

A sa place, Remus n'aurait même pas voulu savoir ce qu'il avait pu avaler, mais bon, à près tout, c'était James, inconscient et tête brûlée, donc pourquoi pas ?... Il s'en sortirait probablement avec un traumatisme à vie, mais au moins, il ne boirait plus rien de ce que Sirius lui présenterait, ça n'était sans doute pas si mal...

_-_Crois-moi, Jamie, c'était le seul moyen de t'arracher cette tronche de déterré et de te permettre de récupérer un teint de pêche.

James grommela son avis dans sa barbe, et Sirius décida de l'ignorer.

_-_Tu sais, Prongs, quand on a la résistance d'une fillette, on ne devrait pas tenter de vider une pleine bouteille de vodka.

James lui jeta une tartine à la figure.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez pas empêché de faire ça ! Remus ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais pas ton boulot ?

-Eh bien... Disons qu'après t'avoir vu siroter ce truc vert par le nez après le strip-tease, j'ai... j'ai pensé que ça ne pouvait pas être plus grave...

C'était prévisible, James s'étrangla en entendant ça.

-J'ai fait quoi ? Merlin... J'espère qu'il y avait personne que je connaissais...

_-_Oh... Hmmm... Je crois que la fille blonde qui te faisait de grands signes à l'autre bout de la pièce devait te connaître un peu... Cathy quelque chose... Mais c'est sans doute pas gra...

_-_Cathy ? Catherine Jones ? Une petite maigre avec une perle blanche en pendentif et un 9OC à peu près ?

Remus acquiesça lentement, et James pâlit un peu plus.

_-_Je suis mort ! Sa mère vient prendre le thé à la maison tous les jeudis !

Sirius était écroulé de rire dans son fauteuil. James le fusilla du regard.

_-_Oh, tu peux rire, Black ! Mais après ta danse de la pluie autour de la grande brune, je me la fermerai, à ta place. Remarque, c'était intéressant... Ca montre bien à quel point t'es nul en drague ! Je suis sûr que même Peter savait que si tu demandes à une fille si tu peux lui mettre un asticot entre les seins, elle te colle une beigne !

Le rire de Sirius s'arrêta net et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

_-_J'y peux rien si manger des trucs à même la peau d'une fille est trop choquant pour les bonnes gens, dans ta campagne.

_-_'Des trucs' ? C'était un ver fermenté, Black.

Sirius commença une crise de bouderie.

Remus réalisa qu'à l'évocation de Sirius dansant avec la jeune fille brune, il avait commencé à méticuleusement déchiqueter le bas de la page du Daily Prophet posé devant lui. Il se força à laisser en paix le journal, et tenta de changer de conversation.

_-_Il y a quand même un bon côté, dans tout ça, Prongs.

Rire incrédule de l'intéressé.

_-_Je t'assure que si. Regarde... Tu vas avoir encore une bonne journée pour te remettre. Si ça se trouve, quand tes parents vont rentrer, tu auras une tête normale, et ils ne se douteront de rien. Et peut-être que... Cathy ne dira rien à sa mère.

_-_T'es sympa, Moony. Mais t'inquiète pas, même si mes parents me tuent, je surmonterai ça.

A partir de là, l'ambiance se détendit nettement. Sirius consentit à sortir de sa bouderie, et ils ne reparlèrent plus de leurs exploits de la veille, se contentant de monter des plans surréalistes pour les activités de la journée.

Pendant que Padfoot et Prongs terminaient d'émerger, Remus essaya de débarrasser la vaisselle sale du petit déjeuner. Il s'arrêta devant les couverts propres qui restaient encore sur le plateau.

_-_Vous croyez que je dois laisser de quoi faire un petit déjeuner pour Peter ?

James lui lança un regard qui disait « Evidemment. Pourquoi tu lui en laisserais pas ? » qui eut pour effet de culpabiliser Remus, l'obligeant à se justifier.

_-_Mais... Il est une heure de l'après-midi passée et il s'est toujours pas levé...

_-_Wormtail est une petite nature ! Il doit s'être effondré sur son matelas, il va pioncer jusqu'à demain !

Remus aurait pu s'amuser, mais avant ça, il devait essayer un peu de s'inquiéter, puisqu'il était le seul Maraudeur à avoir gardé un semblant de raison.

_-_James, est-ce qu'il est malade ?

Air faussement indigné de James.

_-_J'en sais rien, moi ! Je partage ma chambre avec lui, pas mon lit ! Mais... Rassure-toi, Maman Moony, il a pas fait de bruit cette nuit, il doit dormir comme un gros bébé.

Remus considéra le pour et le contre pendant un instant. Peter était le plus fragile d'eux quatre... Mais... D'un autre côté... Il était quand même tard...

_-_Je suppose qu'on pourrait aller voir s'il se réveille...

Deux sourires diaboliques s'étirèrent sur les lèvres de Sirius et de James.

Remus regretta instantanément d'avoir proposé ça. Mais c'était trop tard : les deux frères siamois s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement, se glissant hors de la cuisine avant que Remus ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Remus soupira.

Il y eut un grand silence, le genre de silence qui précède les catastrophes, les explosions atomiques ou l'annonce des résultats à l'examen d'Enchantements.

Puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre en grand et deux cris sauvages claquèrent dans la maison. Remus se servit un verre de jus d'orange, attendant le cri de surprise de Peter...

... qui ne vint pas.

Il reposa le verre lentement. La maison était retombée dans le silence. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant soudain venir un mauvais coup.

Deux pachydermes dévalèrent l'escalier et déboulèrent dans la cuisine, yeux écarquillés, joues rougies. Remus se prépara au pire.

_-_Peter n'est pas dans son sac de couchage !

_Pitié..._

Son regard passa de Sirius à James, cherchant désespérément une trace d'amusement indiquant que tout ça n'était qu'une blague de plus... Niet.

_Du calme... Du calme, Remus..._

_-_Il doit être à la salle de bain...

Sirius prit son air méprisant.

_-_Pour qui tu nous prends ? On a regardé. Il est pas à l'étage.

James se passa une main sur le visage.

_-_Les mecs... ? Je crois qu'on a perdu Wormtail.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Remus sentait monter en lui une sorte de panique qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper.

_-_Mais... Mais il est rentré avec nous, non ? On ne peut pas l'avoir perdu comme ça ! James ! Il était avec toi sur le chemin du retour ?

Les yeux fixés au sol, James rassembla un moment ses souvenirs.

_-_Je crois... Je crois qu'il est sorti du bar en même temps que nous... Je crois. Je ne me rappelle plus si il est rentré avec nous. Je croyais que tu t'occupais de lui... ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas occupé de lui !

L'inquiétude de Remus fit brièvement place à une vague d'énervement, tout de suite chassée par l'embarras : si Remus ne s'était pas soucié de Peter, c'était parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à se coller contre le corps de Sirius, sous prétexte de l'aider à avancer. Ses joues se tintèrent de rose, et il ne répondit rien.

_-_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Un moment, Remus essaya de se représenter appelant la mère de Peter pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient égaré son fils en revenant d'une expédition dans un bar. Il réprima un frisson.

Il devait faire une tête vraiment catastrophée, parce qu'il sentit soudain un bras venir s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et la voix de Sirius vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'ils allaient retrouver Peter. James fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Les trois coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter tous les trois.

Il se précipitèrent sur la porte comme des dératés, le coeur battant, l'ouvrirent à la volée...

Deux filles se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. La première avait un visage rond, amical, des cheveux châtains coiffés en un chignon lâche. La seconde, un peu en retrait, paraissait plus sèche, plus froide, son visage fin rendu plus dur par les cheveux bruns qui l'encadraient. Elle portait une guitare. Derrière elle, posé dans l'herbe, on apercevait...

_-_Peter !

Ils se précipitèrent autour du garçon assis par terre avec de grands sourires.

Peter papillonna des yeux, eut un vague sourire, et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe ; il ne tarda pas à ronfler légèrement. Les trois autres Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards affectueux, puis faussement désapprobateurs, histoire de masquer leur soulagement.

_-_Donc... Vous le connaissez ?

James se tourna vers la jeune fille châtain en acquiescant, rayonnant. Il entreprit de faire les présentations, James, Sirius, Remus, enchantés, Polly, joli prénom, et ta copine ? Sam ? c'est sympa, merci d'avoir ramené Peter, c'est cool...

_-_Je dois dire qu'on est contentes d'avoir enfin trouvé d'où il venait. C'est la troisième maison qu'il nous indique, et chaque fois, personne le connaissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris pour être dans cet état là ?

_-_Oh... Euh...

Comme personne ne savait exactement ce que Peter avait pu boire, on enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que deux jolies demoiselles viennent faire dans ce village paumé ?

Remus retint à grand peine des yeux levés au ciel.

_-_On a monté un petit groupe, on donne des concerts dans les coins qui veulent bien de nous.

Elle désigna la guitare sur les épaules de sa compagne, renfrognée, qui traînait derrière, sans faire mine de s'intéresser à la conversation.

James eut un sourire amusé.

_-_Ah ! Donc vous avez récupéré Peter au bar du village, c'est ça ?

Polly fronça les sourcils.

_-_Non... En fait, il faisait du bruit juste devant l'endroit où on est installées. Il nous a réveillées à 4 heures du mat. Comme il avait l'air vraiment perdu, on a décidé de l'héberger...

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma au fond des yeux de James.

_-_Vous habitez pas loin ?

Elle rit.

-Oui et non... On a une petite tente au camping. Rien de très grand, mais on n'allait pas le laisser dehors, ce pauvre petit bonhomme... Alors on s'est serrées...

Cette information réduisit James à un silence incrédule. Ses yeux parurent lui sortir de la tête ; dès qu'il le pouvait, il jetait des regards à Peter, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Le mutisme de James dura jusqu'au départ des deux filles. Dans l'intervalle, Remus dut se charger d'assurer un service en jus de fruits divers, et Sirius fit la conversation, avec un enthousiasme limité cependant.

Ce cinéma dura jusqu'au départ de Polly et Sam.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, James retrouva un sembla toute son énergie, se jeta sur Peter, yeux exorbités, et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant de droite à gauche.

-Peter ! Peter, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu as passé la nuit avec ces deux filles ?

Wormtail ne réussit qu'à produire un gémissement de douleur.

-Peter, ne te rendors pas ! Tu dois me raconter comment s'était ! Parle ! Peter !

Sirius secoua la tête en grommelant un « désespérant », et se tourna vers Remus, sourcil haussé :

-Après-midi au soleil ?

Remus jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à James, penché sur un Peter comateux, en pleine crise nerveuse.

-Après-midi au soleil.

Au pied des escaliers montant à l'étage, Sirius s'arrêta, se tourna à moitié vers lui :

-J'échange un coup de main pour étaler ma crème solaire contre un massage.

L'estomac de Remus se tordit brièvement, mais il réussit à se contrôler. Un bref sourire éclaira son visage et il lui emboîta le pas.

La journée s'annonçait magnifique.

* * *

Shinrin : promis, la suite de Louverie arrive ! Promis, promis, promis, je l'écrirai avant d'aller en Angleterre !

James : On s'en fiche de ta suite ! Y a des trucs plus graves en ce moment ! Peteeeer ! Essaie de te souvenir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Peter : cligne des yeux

James : Fais un effort ! Pense à tous les hommes qui cherchent à en savoir plus sur les filles ! Pense aux infos cruciales que tu pourrais détenir ! Paaaaarle !

Peter : commence à reculer prudemment pour se réfugier dans sa chambre

Sirius : Moony ?

Remus : lève les yeux de son journal

Sirius : Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit que le ginseng avait des propriétés très intéressantes...

Remus : Hmmm... Quand tu as fait cette potion tout à l'heure, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un anti-fatigue.

Sirius : Mais pas seulement. sourire sexy

Remus : regard interrogatif

Sirius : Tu veux une petite démonstration ? commence à déboutonner sa chemise lentement

Remus : ... Eh bien... Comme rien ne remplace une démonstration pratique... abandonne là le journal

James : abandonne soudain Peter Eeeeh ! Je vous interdis de dégueulasser ma chambre d'amis pour vos petites activités perverses !


End file.
